I Hate You, So Why Do I Get This Feeling?
by Nyoko13
Summary: Nyoko is the new girl in the Akatsuki. She's forced to share a room with Deidara and she resents it, forcing him to sleep on the floor. Later on, a crush starts, she does everything not to let him know, but Deidara has had a secret from the start. [DeixOC
1. Chapter 1

A girl with black hair and purple bangs that looked like Sakura's looked up at the ceiling with her black eyes. She was seventeen years old and was born in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. She could here the typical screaming of Tobi and Deidara.

"_Tobi if you tell her, I'll break your legs and shove a bomb down your throat, hm!!"_

"_But Dei-senpi!! She should know! Tobi thinks it cute!"_

"_I swear to GOD Tobi, hm!"_

"…_.Tobi won't tell senpi…."_

Nyoko rolled her eyes. She hadn't gotten use to these people yet. She had come up with nick-names for all of them though

**Sasori – **pervy puppet pal

**Deidara – **Blondie, Shim, Bird Boy

**Itachi – **Not-As-Emo-As-Sasuke, Weasel

**Hidan – **Swear-aholic, Sacrifical-Sailor

**Kakuzu – **Money-man, Tooth-fairy

**Tobi - **Annocence

**Pein – **Pein-in-the-rear, Peircing

**Zetzu - **Talking Penguin Plant

**Kisame – **Fishy-chan, Sushi

She never had anything mean to say about Flower-chan, though. Flower was nice to Nyoko and treated her like a daughter. She yawned widely as Kakuzu walked into the room. "Are those two at it again?" he asked looking to Deidara's room. "Yep." Nyoko nodded. "Deidara, get in here." Kakuzu called. "What is it now, hm?" the blonde asked. "Is Nyoko leaving?" he smiled looking down at Nyoko. Nyoko sat up, pulled down one of her lower eye lids and stuck out her tongue then turned to face Kakuzu. "What is it Tooth-Fairy? Are you going to put money under our pillows?" she smirked. She heard Deidara stifle a laugh as Kakuzu glared at her. "No, it's the fact that you need a room to stay in and there's the fact that you don't get your own bed till you've been with us for at least eight months." Nyoko looked at him. "What are you implying?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "That you can't sleep out here, so you have to share a room with someone. Deidara being that said someone seeing how he's the only one without a roommate."

Nyoko and Deidara's jaw dropped.

"_**WHAT?!?!"**_

They screamed in unison. "What if I wake up and find out that I have HIV or something?!" Nyoko yelled. "Oh, you _wish_ that would happen, hm." Deidara snorted. Nyoko rolled her eyes, "Bird Boy, you have no life. Shut up."

"Oh, and like you ever had one."

"Actually, I did. I had two boyfriends. Sasuke and Moko."

A black haired boy walked into the room right as Nyoko said whom she had gone out with. "You went out with my brother?" he asked pausing in the middle of the room. "Yes, then he was like: 'Oh, I'm gonna go and join Orochi-yo-mama, Nyoko if you're smart you'll come with me.'" Nyoko said. "But, I didn't and I was hurt by it so I lived with Moko for a year and then Akira went missing so Moko and I searched for her and he told me I should give up. That's when I went anti-leaf." Nyoko nodded folding her arms across her chest and leaning back into the couch. "I really miss Aki-chan…." Nyoko said in a softer, sadder tone. She looked behind her to Deidara. "This is your fault. If you hadn't kid napped me, put me on one of your birds right next to you, pulled up my shirt and forced me to join, I could've found Aki by now." She glared.

"How is it my fault?! I was forced to kidnap you, I put you on my bird so no one would see me AND THE SHIRT INSADIDNT WASN'T MY FAULT! You woke up, tried to roll off but I grabbed the back of your shirt and the back rolled up, hm!!"

"Whatever." Nyoko said as she walked into Deidara's/her room. Why couldn't she sleep in the living room ((deidarasgirl13: shut up! They have one! XP)) like she has for the past week? It wasn't causing Kakuzu any money.

"Nyoko-senpi?"

Tobi knocked at the door.

"What is it, Annocence? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

Tobi opened the door. "Tobi wanted to see if you were alright, Dei-senpi said that you probably were hurting yourself."

Nyoko rolled over onto her side to look at Tobi. "I've only done that twice my whole life. I've stopped, it'll take more then Blondie to make me start up again." She sighed.

"Watch out Tobi, let me talk to her."

Tobi moved over and away from the door to let Flower in. "Hey, is Deidara bugging you?" She asked sitting next to Nyoko's head stroking her hair. "No he isn't mom –I mean Flower-chan!!" Nyoko's face then became pink. "Sorry, it just kinda slipped out!!" Nyoko said quickly. Flower smiled and wrapped Nyoko into a hug. "It's alright. You can call me mom." Nyoko nodded. "Alright, just wanted to see how you were, and made sure Deidara wasn't being a pain." She stood up and walked to the door way. "Supper's almost done, by the way." She added then left.

Nyoko walked into the kitchen to see that the only spot left was near Deidara. "Oi! Peircing! Can't I get a restraining order or something?" Pein glared at her. "Take the spot, or you get fed to Zetzu." He snarled. Nyoko sat down without a word and began filling her bowl with ramen.

Nyoko ate quietly as all the other Akatsuki talked about their lastest sacrifices, addition to their puppets, being a good boy and all that other happy crap. Nyoko then noticed something creeping towards her bowl, she knew what it was and stabbed it with a chopstick.

"OW! What was that for, hm?!"

"You tried to steal my food."

"Wha-? No I didn-"

Deidara's blue eyes fell onto a chakura string on his hand, he looked across the table to Sasori who had a smirk on his face.

"I hate you Danna, hm….."

Nyoko smirked at this. "Why do you two say that? We all know how much you love eachother!" Kisame began laughing. Nyoko then focused onto the shark…thing….it…. "Shut up, if you and Zetzu mated, you'd have seaweed for a spawn." With that Nyoko walked to her room, leaving Kisame dumb-struck.

"Nyoko?"

Nyoko rolled over on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"Move over. Kakuzu and Hidan said to share the bed, hm." Deidara whispered.

"No. You're sleeping on the floor. I don't trust you. I guarantee if I sleep next to you, I'll wake up with HIV."

"Pl – "

"NO."

Nyoko then heard a annoyed sigh and something plop down on the floor. "Fine, hm." Nyoko rolled over and went back to sleep.

((Okay! First chapter is done!! Yay!! I know it sucks, but yeah, it has Dei-kun in it! S o Squee!! Comments will be accepted and appreciated so it can help me make the next chapter better!!

Deidarasgirl13))


	2. Chapter 2

Nyoko yawned widely and rolled over in the large bed. She felt something warm next to her, still thinking she was in Konaha and in Moko's apartment, she cuddled up close to the heat. She could feel an arm wrapped around her. Nyoko slowly opened her eyes. She did not see black hair and light blue eyes that practically light up when they saw her, but instead she saw blonde hair and blue eyes that did not light up to her at all. Those very said eyes slowly opened and stared wide eyed into Nyoko's.

"Oh…"

"**My…"**

"_God…!"_

Deidara immediately removed his arm, he's cheeks a beet red. But he still managed to smirk. "Good morning, sunshine, hm."

Nyoko threw off the blankets and ran out the door, screaming. …quite loud….

"HOLY CRAP!!! I HAVE HIV!!!!"

It wasn't a freaked out scream, more of an angry scream. Deidara walked out of the room like nothing happened. "Relax, if that did happen, which it _didn't_, I would've used protection, hm." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"OH NOW _THAT_ MAKES ME FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!!"

Flower walked out of her room, rubbing one of her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked looking at Nyoko who was running around in a black cami and a pair of Moko's old black boxers which were rolled up so they were short length. "Nyoko's being an idiot, hm." Deidara replied. Sasori then came out of the room, apparently not pleased with all the noise. "Nyoko, what the _hell_ are you doing?!" he yelled. Nyoko glared as she stopped. "Why don't you ask the Shim?" she gave a dirty look towards Deidara. Nyoko then walked out into the kitchen to get some breakfast to leave Deidara to explain what had happened.

"Hiya Nyoko-senpi!!" Nyoko was then glomped by that annoying little freak wearing an orange mask whose name was Tobi. He had doughnuts. _What the hell is wrong with these people…? _Nyoko thought. "Nyoko-senpi like sprinkled doughnuts!!" she looked at the doughnuts in Tobi's hands, then to his mask. "What are you – hmph!!?" Nyoko was cut off by a doughnut being forced into her mouth. "Tobv shoe ibiot! I camp bweave!" Nyoko managed to spit out from a mouth filled way beyond capacity with doughnuts.

"Tobi, you in here hm?"

"Owh, grwat." Nyoko said as Deidara walked into the room. "Dwon't fey anyfwing…" Nyoko glared at Deidara. If looks could kill alone, our beloved blonde would probably be dead by now. Deidara cracked a huge smile at the sight of Tobi sitting on Nyoko. "Tobi that's _bad_. Itachi get in here, hm!" Deidara called. Within a few seconds Itachi was in that very same room. Nyoko glared at Deidara, but when their eyes met, her heart jumped, and the adrenalin kicked in. Deidara looked away at Itachi. "Looks like Tobi's no longer a 'good boy', hm?" Itachi looked at Nyoko who was sprawled out on the floor. "Wow, you really need to get you're mind outta the gutter, Deidara. It's getting annoying." Itachi walked over to the center of the kitchen and kicked Tobi off of Nyoko. He bent down and offered Nyoko his hand. She looked at it for a moment and hesitated, she took it and with a simple pull, Nyoko was back on her feet. Nyoko walked out of the room, cheeks pink from looking Deidara in the eyes …er… eye…. And why was Itachi being nice to her? Walking back into her room, she sat down on the bed. She ran one hand through her hair, the other rested on her knees. What had just happened? Why did it feel like her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met? Nyoko covered her eyes then peeked to her feet. "Oh my god… No. No, no, no!" Nyoko closed her fingers and rubbed her palms in her eyes. She was going though it all over again. And she knew she would get hurt in the end, just like the last time, and the time before that. No, it wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't allow it. Never again will she hurt like she had those past two times. Those are why she had the scares on her arms. She refused, and especially to _him_.

"Nyoko, Deidara! Get in here! I have a mission for you!"

Nyoko walked up to Pein. "What?" she said in a Shikamaru tone. "You and Deidara have a mission together." Deidara then walked up to them. "I what now, hm?" he asked. "You and Nyoko have a mission. You have to get a scroll. And you have to work **together**." Nyoko looked at Deidara then to Pein. "Well, you can't expect us to be siblings walking together. We look nothing alike." Pein glared at her. "Then pretend to be a couple!" This was not a option, it was a demand. Nyoko's cheeks went a faint pink, luckily she was pale, so it wasn't really noticeable. Itachi smirked as Pein walked away. Deidara and Nyoko turned and faced him. "What do ya think Itachi, don't we make a cute couple, hm?" Deidara put his hand on Nyoko's hip.

"_Adorable." _Itachi replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weasel, don't make me go!!"

"Holy crap Nyoko, it isn't that big of a deal, hm."

"Nyoko, it isn't like Deidara to make-out with you. He has a girlfriend."

"Bird-Boy has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do, hm."

"HOLY CRAP!!! That means you have a life!!!"

"…."

Nyoko still clung to Itachi's arm, same pose, different feeling. She did her best not to let anyone know.

"And you can't call me any names. You need to call me Deidara. Not Bird-Boy. Not Shim. Not Blondie. Deidara." Nyoko heaved a sigh then put on a smirk. "That just takes all the fun out of it then!! Why can't we have fun on a mission?" Nyoko pouted. Hidan quickly answered that question. "Because we're S-ranked assassins. Now just go and get the damn scroll." Nyoko felt arms pry her grip from Itachi's arm. She looked to see Deidara's hands on her arms. "I don't wanna go!!! Not with him!! Why couldn't have been Pervy Puppet Pal?! Or Weasel?!" She said. Deidara heaved a sigh. "Well, she surely isn't going to go willingly." Nyoko then felt herself being picked up and thrown over Deidara's shoulder. "This is a nice view at my left, hm." Deidara smirked. Nyoko pounded on Deidara's back with her fists.

"Put me down!!"

"Will you walk and go willingly?"

"…."

"Then I'm not going to put you down."

"…fine. You win."

Deidara slowly lowered Nyoko to the ground, his hands stayed on her shoulders for a moment. "Before we go, we need to change." Nyoko then gave Deidara a face ((O.o)). A sweat drop went down the back of Deidara's head. "You idiot…" he sighed. "At different times, hm." Nyoko then looked at Deidara. "Not that, it's that I won't be able to stop Sasori from going in my room." Deidara glared. "Okay, first off, it's _our_ room. Second of all, Sasori isn't perverted…like that…. You just make him seem a lot more because you take everything we say and make it sound wrong." Nyoko then smiled. "My mind is that mind that made the gutter dirty." Deidara cracked a smile and began laughing. "You make my mind seem normal, hm." He said ruffling her hair.

----

"Those are my pants!!!"

"So?"

"They're _mine_, hm!!"

"And I repeat. So?"

"Why can't you wear normal girl pants!?"

"Because half the time, they're way too tight."

"Then wear a skirt!"

"I hate skirts, and nowadays, they're wicked short."

Deidara gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, just give them back. Those are my favorite black pants." He had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Nyoko cracked a smile. "What?" Deidara asked looking at her wearing his black pants, a studded belt and a neon blue shirt, her hair in a pony-tail. "You're hair is down." Deidara gave her an odd look. "And your hairs up." Nyoko smile grew wider. "It makes you look like a girl!" Deidara was silent for a moment. "Okay, how much of Zetzu's pot did you have?" Nyoko and Deidara then both laughed because they knew that Zetzu wouldn't do that. Er… right?

----

As Nyoko and Deidara approached the town's gate, Deidara stuck out his arm in front of Nyoko. "We have to make this believable, hm." Deidara then put his arm down and held out his hand. Nyoko stared at it then looked up at Deidara. "What?" she asked. Deidara then shook his hand a tad. "…oh..." Nyoko then placed her hand on his and then they intertwined fingers. Nyoko felt her cheeks creep color into them. _Gah!! No! Stop it!! You won't allow this! And it's not like it'll ever happen anyway… _she told herself.

"What's your business here?"

Nyoko looked up to see two guards aiming their flash lights at them. Nyoko felt Deidara's fingers unwind from hers. He then wrapped his arms around her into a hug. "We're on our honeymoon!" he exclaimed. "Very well, you may enter." The guards opened the guards then opened the gates and Deidara's arm slipped around Nyoko's hip.

"Deidara, you can stop now."

"Do you want people to believe us or not, hm?"

Nyoko sighed. "Whatever." Nyoko and Deidara stopped outside the Kazakage's place. Deidara looked down at Nyoko. "You stay here and keep watch. If anyone comes in start running. Don't worry about me, I brought some clay." Nyoko raised one of her eye brows at him. "Since when **don't** you have clay?" Deidara glared at her for a moment then headed in.

----

Nyoko paced back and forth in front of the Kazakage's. Nyoko heard the door creek open and she turned around quickly. It was Deidara. She let out her breath as he walked up to her. "Got it." He said tucking the scroll into his pocket, making sure none of it was showing. Nyoko took a step closer to Deidara as they began back. "Nyoko, c'mon let's take a break." Nyoko looked behind her to see Deidara sitting on the bench behind them. "How did you … never mind." Nyoko shook her head and sat down next to Deidara.

"_I heard a voice from over there."_

"_Let's go check it out. Hurry!"_

Nyoko and Deidara turned to the left to hear the sound of running footsteps. "Deidara, what are we going to -" Nyoko was cut off by one of Deidara's fingers hooking her chin and turning her towards him. Nyoko felt something soft and warm on her lips. She realized how close they were. Deidara was kissing her. Nyoko felt as though time had slowed. She tried to look Deidara in the eyes as if to ask what the _**hell**_ he was thinking but they were closed. She felt her eyes flicker shut as she heard the one of the two guards.

"_Never mind, it's just some kids."_

As the guards walked away Nyoko pulled away from Deidara, looking down at her left foot. She was quiet for a moment, then she burrowed her brow and glared at him.

"WHAT in the name of _**GOD**_ were you thinking?!"

"That's just it! I panicked, okay, hm?!"

"Well you didn't have to kiss me!!"

"Oh, you know you liked it, hm."

_SMACK!!_

Deidara's cheek began to get a red tint to that. "Deidara, I'm so sick of this crap!!" Nyoko then stood up and began running. It was true, she had liked it. But Deidara was taken. She had no chance with him anyway, plus, he hated her.

"Nyoko, look out!!" Nyoko then felt arms jerk her backwards. A car whizzed by. Nyoko shook: she could've been hit. Deidara saved her.

_Tunk, tunktunktunktunk._

Nyoko and Deidara looked to the ground to see that the scroll had fallen. A car break slammed. "Where'd you get that?!" the driver asked. Nyoko's breath then became rapid and she froze. Deidara grabbed the scroll and shoved it in his pocket. As he ran by Nyoko he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Nyoko, pick up your speed, hm."

"I'm trying." Nyoko panted.

----

By now, they had ANBU after them. Deidara put to fingers to his chin and an explosion occurred in the background. "I knew think would happen, hm." Nyoko tightened her grip on Deidara's hand. "What?" she asked. "That'd you do something stupid and get us caught." Nyoko sighed. _Here he goes again. _She thought.

"_Stop right there."_

Deidara stopped causing Nyoko to fall backwards a little bit. An ANBU was right in front of them. "Nyoko, get behind me. I don't want you getting hurt, hm."

Nyoko's cheeks went red as she tried not to smile. Deidara didn't want her hurt.


End file.
